


Enemies

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Frodo sat under the window, back against the wall. "Have they gone yet?" he whispered. Merry put one hand on Frodo's thigh and the other on the wall, lifting himself to peek.

"Lobelia's still there. She's sitting on the gate."

Frodo sighed. "I wonder if it's worth sending Pippin out there to talk to her."

"You'd let Pippin loose on her?" Merry snorted.

"It might get rid of her," Frodo pointed out. "Then again, it might not."

"I can _hear_ you, you know," Pippin put in. "I'm sitting _right next_ to you." He hit Merry on the knee.

"Hush, she'll hear us," Frodo hissed.

"_Make_ me hush," Pippin grinned, folding his arms. Frodo reached across Merry and kissed him, hard. Pippin made a soft pleased noise and shifted further towards Merry's lap.


End file.
